


But What a Lovely Distraction He Makes...

by Sphealrical



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphealrical/pseuds/Sphealrical
Summary: Isaac makes his way back across the desert to enact revenge by and for Dracula. There's lots to lose his focus on along the way. Damn this sea of nothing to look at.





	But What a Lovely Distraction He Makes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



Isaac can’t help but wonder what became of Hector. He blames the change of scenery. Too many new sights for his mind to curious itself with. He has no time to waste, and yet his focus is lost on a puppy led astray by his pets.

Isaac maintains a list of people in his head who will need to be shown the error of their ways in due time. He has patience, but he also has a list. The first step is getting out of the desert. The towns he come across are a double-edged sword. On one blade: his army grows with every settlement. On the other: these damned new surroundings. He hopes Hector is finding even a little mercy under Carmilla’s watch. 

It only makes sense for Carmilla to have kept Hector close. Isaac can’t imagine Dracula’s murder will result in peace, and an undead army is a helpful ally in a power vacuum.

Isaac doesn’t stay more than a night in these towns he finds. He has much ground to cover, and the more time he takes, the closer he gets to Scirocco season. It will be impossible to continue travelling during the Scirocco if they continue as they are now. 

No matter where he spends his nights, he never goes to bed without completing his ritual. He doesn’t think of Hector when refining his discipline, which tells him that Hector is a distraction that is sure to be a setback, if not his downfall.

Carmilla, however, is free game.

Isaac can imagine the form of owner she will be to his puppy. Carmilla is a fly trap disguised as a Venus: promises of sugar met with acid breath. Isaac refines his discipline, refocuses his attention, and imagines the long, drawn-out punishments Carmilla will feel at his hand. First, for betraying their trust. Second, for her part in Dracula’s murder. Third, for using a puppy’s naivete for her own twisted purposes. And an extra for every cruelty Hector will be faced with in the span that Isaac cannot witness her crimes.

He thinks of dealing the pain in and behind his rib cage against Carmilla. Thinks of how Hector might jump up and down for the simple mercy of Isaac’s overlooking his part in the coup. Might drop his jaw as he learns how Isaac repaid Carmilla’s kindness. Might, even, join Isaac, having matured in the face of being Carmilla’s pet, and the two of them can continue to grow their undead army and enact Dracula’s revenge together.

“Is this the part where we kiss like two Benedictine monks?” Isaac might ask, and this time, when Hector might laugh, it will be to a joke between partners.

Isaac falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY BIRTHDAY, SATH!!! It's great to hear that you and your friends had a nice time.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! I fucking ADORE Isaac, and I hope I did him some justice!!! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
